Soon We'll Be Found
by DarkPhoenix1987
Summary: Can you truly be with someone when it seems like the world is trying to keep you apart. Dick and Wally learn just how tough it can be when your friends and family want you to stay away from the one person you need the most. High school AU. Wally x Dick, RobinxKid Flash Slash.
1. Inception

Hi everyone. So I am in love with young justice. (Sad that it will not be picked up for season 3.) But I love Wally and Robin. I think they would be the cutest couple. I decided that I wanted to write my own story about them.

Few things, first I will apologize for any bad grammar and spelling. No beta reader so I'm stuck with just going with it. I try my best. The story itself takes place in Gotham City. All the kids go to the same school, none of them wear uniforms.

I hope you guys like, I tried my best. More to come if you review.

* * *

The sky was blotted out with heavy grey clouds and thick drops of rain splattering on every surface, soaking the sidewalks and flooding the yards. Dick gazed out the window and let out a deep sigh. This was not the first day of high school he was hoping for. He had woken up hoping for a bright sunny day but woke up to one that was much more somber one. He searched through his closet for something nice to wear. It was filled with brand-new clothes his adoptive father had picked out for him. He just rolled his eyes. _Bruce, you're a good guy but you have no style._

He settled for his favorite green shirt, blue jeans, black hoodie and beat up old sneaker. Bruce kept trying to get him to give them up but he refused. As worn down and busted up as they were, they were comfortable and he loved them.

Downstairs Alfred, his butler, had prepared a breakfast much too big for just him. He picked up his plate and piled on eggs, bacon, sausage and some fruit. Alfred came in from the kitchen.

"I see you're not wearing anything Master Bruce had me buy for your first day. I spent hours at the store." The tone he said it wasn't one of disappointment or curiosity but more of playful guilt.

"Wasn't my style. I feel a lot more comfortable in my normal clothes." He took a bite of one of the bacon strips.

"Indeed sir. One has to make a good first impression on their first day of school. I remember when Master Bruce started high school. He was a bundle of nerves." It was hard to think of Bruce as anything but cool, calm and collected. Alfred could feel the tension at the mention of Bruce.

"He wishes he could be here today to see you off. But some crisis came up at in Metropolis." Dick just sighed again. Bruce tried his best to be a great dad but it was hard when you're busy running a multibillion dollar company.

"Not a biggie."

"Indeed sir, 'not a biggie'." Alfred said in his mocking British accent. It always made Dick smile when Alfred tried to some something young. "Are you ready?"

Dick cleared his plate. "Yeah I just have to go grab my backpack. I'll meet you outside." Dick ran to get everything ready for the day. His stomach was in knots. He used to fly on the trapeze high above the ground without even breaking a sweat and now he was going to a building full of teens and was ready to throw up. He stuffed his books in his backpack and tossed it over his shoulder before making his way outside. Alfred had pulled up one of the limos. It was almost embarrassing being dropped off in such an elaborate car. The last thing he wanted was to be singled out because of Bruce's money.

The ride was short but nerve-racking none the less. The building of Gotham Academy was as intimidating as Dick had imagined it would be; a tall brick building with large stone arches and a wrought iron gate running around the perimeter. A couple of gargoyles sitting on top wouldn't seem out of place. It could easily be mistaken as a prison. Dick chucked to himself at the thought.

"Let me out here Alfred." The limo came to a halt and Dick jumped out. He was fine to walk the rest of the way in the rain. By the time he reached the doors he was soaked down to the bone; defiantly not a good start to a new school year.

"Well it's good to see that Bruce didn't force any of his fashion sense on you." Dick knew the voice of his best friend anywhere. Barbra Gordon had been by his side since they were in little kids. Their dads were old friends. He rushed over to embrace her in a tight hug.

"It wasn't for a lack of his trying. He filled my closet with a bunch of stuff that I don't think even Alfred would be caught dead in." They both had a good laugh before heading toward their lockers.

"Can you believe it?" Barbra sounded as if she was in awe. "We're freshman. This is where we're going to spend the next four years of our lives. These are going to be the best years of our lives."

Dick stopped at his locker and began to enter the combination when he felt a hand on his back shove him slamming into the metal. Dick fell to the floor. A group of guys, all much taller and muscular than him, were passing by. The one that must have pushed him was tall and build like a brick wall. "Move it, freshman." He yelled. He had dark black hair cropped short, a strong chiseled jaw, and was surprisingly handsome.

"Way to be a jerk," Barbra yelled.

"Is four years over yet?" before Dick could pick himself up there was a body standing in front of him, offering him hand. Dick looked up to the boy's face and his heart instantly began to flutter like a butterfly trying to escape a cage. He had spiky, flaming red hair that looked like licks of a burning fire; his cheeks were dotted with freckles and green eyes that seemed to shine like fresh-cut emeralds. His shirt was tight and seemed to cling to his lean yet muscular build.

"Sorry about my friends. They can be jerks sometimes." Dick took his hand and felt the blood rush to his cheeks and the older boy helped him up. "Don't worry about it; I remember what it was like to be a freshman."

Before he could mutter out a sentence one of the other guys yelled "Hey Wally come on, let's go."

"Well my friends are calling. See you around Freshie." Dick watched as the stunning boy ran after his friends with extreme speed. The group headed off down the hallway. Barbra watched them walk away before pinching Dick back into reality.

"Ow, what was that for?" He rubbed the sore skin.

"Because you were practically drooling over that jerk." Dick opened his locker and placed his backpack and books inside. He took out his AP History book for first period. Just because he was a freshman doesn't mean he wasn't smart. Most of his classes were higher level than most people his age.

"I wasn't drooling over him. And he wasn't a jerk, he helped me up." He closed his locker and started towards his first class. "His friends are jerks."

Barbra followed close by until they were in front of his classroom. "Look, Dick, you know I love you," _Oh boy, this is going to be painful. _Whenever Barbra was getting serious about something she always started with the words 'you know I love you.' "But guys like that are nothing but a bunch of meat-headed, steroid-injecting, date-raping assholes who think they are better than everyone else."

"I think you're over generalizing just a bit." She could be a little melodramatic and overprotective. Barbra was always acting like a mother to him, making sure he always followed the right path, staying on the straight and narrow. Every since he told her he figured out he liked guys in the sixth grade, she made sure that every guy he even looked at was up to her standards. Sometimes it got to be very annoying but it showed how much she really cared.

"I'm just saying there are plenty of guys, most that aren't total jerks." She pulled him into a tight hug. She was just being her normal self. Dick watched as his friend rush away to her class. He walked inside and took a seat. The class wasn't full, most students were still hanging out in the halls waiting for the bell to ring. He picked a seat in the front row where no one would bug him.

**XXX**

The first few classes flew by without any bumps in the road. All his classes were filled with upperclassmen so he kept feeling like the odd man out. Only one more class till lunch, which was good since him and Barbra shared the same lunch period. He took his seat in Chemistry and waited for the class to start.

The teacher, a pretty young woman with long thick blonde hair, began explaining the details of the class, when the door opened and the same guy who had helped Dick up from the floor walked in.

"Well hello Mr. West, nice of you to join us." She didn't seem to happy that he was late or that he was in the class.

"Aww it's good to see you too Dinah." He tried to charm her with his smile but she still had a scowl on her face.

"That's Mrs. Lance to you. I guess I'll have to keeping an eye on you this semester. You should take a seat here, next to Mr. Grayson." He took the seat next to Dick, and his heart instantly began to beat like a drum.

"Hey, Freshie," he said as he finally noticing Dick. "What are you doing this class?"

Dick looked at the teacher who was still giving her lecture on what she expects out of us and what we can expect for this semester. She didn't seem to notice his talking. Dick wasn't sure if he should answer him in fear he might just get yelled at. The older teen seemed to be able to sense what he was feeling. "Don't worry about Dinah, she's comes off tough to try and make sure the newbie's don't try and take advantage of her. She's really a nice person, she and my uncle go way back."

Dick was still very apprehensive, the last thing he wanted to do was make a bad first impression on his teacher. "I'm Wally by the way, Wally West." He held out his hand to shake.

Dick took his hand again, his warm skin making everything in his body tingle. "Richard Grayson." Wally smiled his smile, a dazzling white, which only made it feel like Dick's stomach was tying itself in knots. Mrs. Lance gave Wally a stern look but continued on her lecture. The two of them didn't talk for the rest of class. When the class ended Dick gathered up his books and headed toward the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait up," Wally called after him. They began to walk side by side. "You know, I am sorry for what my friends did this morning," Dick didn't answer, it was definitely something he just wanted to forget. "So why are you in Chemistry? Shouldn't you be in freshmen science?" he didn't know if that should be an insult or a complement. Looking at the older boy made Dick feel so nervous, he didn't know what to say. He had never felt like this, usually he was cool and levelheaded, but something about Wally made his question himself.

"All my classes are upper lever or AP classes." Dick's schedule was sitting on top of his notebooks. Wally snatched it up and took a look.

"Wow, AP Biology, History, Calculus, French and Spanish. Do you sleep?" Wally seemed to be blown away by the amount of classes that he was taking this semester. "Science is my best subject but that doesn't mean I'm better in any other area."

"My Dad expects me to try my best." He would have explained more but they arrived at the cafeteria. "Well, I have lunch now…" unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"Same. But I see my friends. It was nice talking to you Freshie." Wally ran off to the table that was filled with the group of guys he had a run-in with earlier.

"Hey Dick," He heard Barbra call. She was with another girl, both of them giggling.

She said as the two of them rushed over. "I want you to meet Zatanna. We had three classes together." She was an attractive girl with shoulder length ink-black hair, bright cyan colored eyes and a slender build.

"Hi," She said in really energetically with a big smile. They shook hands but even after that she still seemed really happy to meet him.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Barbra asked. _Uh-oh, here comes the inquisition._ Her eyes followed to the table where the guys were sitting. "You were talking to that guy again, weren't you?"

That warm tingling feeling he had still hadn't faded. If Wally was anything, it was cute. "We have Chemistry together. He was talking to me." She didn't like that answer one bit but didn't have time to answer.

"Hey, there are some of my friends," Zantanna said waving to two girls already sitting at a table. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Of course," Barbra insisted. The three of them walked to the table toward the two girls. Both were very pretty but very different. One was blonde, her hair pulled back into a ponytail. The other was a red-headed and dressed like she was from a seventy sitcom.

"Barbra, Dick this is Artemis and M'gann." Both of them greeted the two newcomers. Once they got their food and started talking, they almost seemed like old friends.

"So Dick, Barbra, tell us about yourselves," M'gann started as she looked down at her food, uninterested in the meal before her.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Zatanna asked, her big eyes filled with stars. Barbra looked at him, wide-eyed like a deer in headlights. It almost caught him off guard. This was always the problem with new people; you never know how they are going to react.

"Nah, I'm flying solo." Barbra relaxed in her seat while Zatanna's smiled seemed to grown to take over her face. At this point it wasn't important to let them know he wasn't into girls. He would tell them when he was ready and he knew they wouldn't freak out.

"Play any sport?" Zatanna seemed very interested in getting to know him. She was a nice girl but she was barking up the wrong tree.

"I used to be a gymnast." He answered. "But that was a long time ago." His days in the circus were far behind him, but he stilled loved the feeling of being able to let go and feel like flying, even if it was just for a few seconds. Nothing else made him feel more free and alive.

"I'm trying out for cheerleading, Zatanna is part of the Magic club," M'gann said with a sweet smile, "And Artemis is an archer." Artemis seemed to tense up at the words. M'gann could see her friend had become visibly upset. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up.

"It's ok." She said but she knew she had to explain. "I used to be captain of the Archery team. But Roy Harper, the ass he is, had me kicked off the team. He didn't like the idea of a girl showing him up." She was very bitter and made a face as if she had smelled spoiled milk.

As if on cue an older guy walked up to the table. "Are my ears ringing?" He asked. He has auburn hair with blue eyes. He is tall in stature and was very muscular, most noticeably on his chest and arms. "You know Artemis; you'd be so much hotter if you dropped the attitude."

"Roy, you're an ass." He walked away with a big grin, succeeding in annoying her. He sat down at the table with Wally and the other guys.

"Don't let him get to you. You'll get back on the team." Zatanna said comforting her friend before turning back to Dick. "You should try out for gymnastics; all the tryouts are Friday after school."

"Who are those guys?" Barbra asked, pointing to the table what Wally and his friends were sitting at. She looked at Dick to make sure he was listening.

"Well you met Roy, the biggest douche in the world." Artemis composed herself. "They're all captains of the major teams, all womanizers. Roy is archery. The tall skinny one with blonde hair is Kaldur, he's captain of the swimming team." He was a tall, lean, muscular guy with skin like dark chocolate. "The really tall one is with black hair is Connor Kent," M'gann seemed to swoon at the thought of him. "Quarterback and all around jock, and the other redhead is Wally West; he's an annoying, flirty, class clown and captain of the track team."

Barbra gave a smile of satisfaction towards Dick; her expressions saying _told you he wasn't any good._ He just sighed and didn't argue with her. He just gazed at the other redhead with curiosity. He never had really been attracted to girls, but never really found any guy that cute… well until now.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Roy sat down with the other guys, taking a bite of the apple of had sitting on his tray. "Wreaking havoc on Artemis again?" Kaldur asked in-between sips from his water bottle. Roy chewed and grinned at the comment as if it was a complement.

"What's life without a little fun? Besides I overheard her talking about trying out for the Archery team again this year, trying to take my spot. I had to shake her up a bit." Kaldur shook his head, Roy could be sadistic sometimes. "But she is hot so I wouldn't mind a go at that. Any of those chicks would do." The group of boys looked over to the girls.

"That M'gann girl is pretty." Connor commented as he chewed his ham and turkey sandwich. "And that Zatanna chick does magic, which is pretty hot. Just think about the skimpy outfits she has to wear."

"Is that not the freshmen boy you shoved into a locker today Connor?" They looked back, this time at Dick.

"I didn't mean too," Connor said, almost sounding guilty. "He was standing in the way so I pushed him a little him but I guess I don't know my own strength. He is sitting with all the hot girls; maybe the kid has some skills."

Roy snorted. "Probably a fag." Wally almost chocked on his third slice of pizza. He looked at the younger boy. From what Wally had seen he just seemed a little shy. He was definitely cute with that jet-black hair that fell in waved over his forehead and ears, and stunning blue eyes that like the water of the deepest part of the ocean. Wally had noticed them when he first helped the boy up but couldn't look away during Chemistry. He was much shorter than Wally but for some reason that only made him cuter. Wally shook the thoughts from his head; he needed to change the subject.

"You know Roy, if you were nicer to Artemis, she might just play with your bow and arrow, if you know what I mean." That should do it. The guys kept talking about the girls while Wally couldn't look away from the younger boy.

**XXX**

Wally loved running. Something about it made his feel invincible, as if all the bad things in the world would never catch up to him. The feeling of his feet slamming into the concrete, the ache in his muscles, and the wind on his face all made his feel like he was unstoppable. Even with the rain coming down in waves couldn't stop him. In fact, pushing through a storm like this only made him feel stronger.

Every day he made sure he got his run it or else it just didn't feel right. He had been running for an hour and was drenched in sweat and water. His lungs burned and his legs felt like they were going to cramp. He stopped to let his lungs catch up with the rest of his body. Someone whistled at him from a nearby car.

"Hey West," Roy called from the driver's seat, "Care for a ride?" Wally couldn't hold back a smile as he ran to the passenger's side and hopped in.

**XXX**

Roy's body was amazing. It was easily one of the best Wally had seen on a guy his age. His skin seemed to burn like a branding iron when Roy touched him. His rough callused fingers dug into Wally's arms as their bodies pressed together. The pain shot through his body but the pleasure rippled past it, causing Wally to cry out a small moan as Roy forced himself deep inside him. Roy began a rhythm and with every thrust making Wally's body beg for more. He pulled on the younger boys bright red hair, making him hiss is ecstasy. Their breathing became tandem as their lovemaking fastened and heightened. Wally could feel every one of Roy's muscles tighten as he grew closer to his climax. Wally felt the familiar warm sensation as Roy filled him with his seed. It didn't talk long for Wally to finish as well. Both boys collapsed into the bed, huffing as if they had just run a marathon. Both laid there for a minute, tangled up in each other bodies. Everything was perfect.

"Shit, I gotta go," Roy said hopping out of the bed and begging to dress. "Don't wanna be around when your Uncle gets home." He slipped back into his tight brief, red fabric with black elastic band. Wally loved the way he looked in just his underwear. His well defined chest and arms always made his drool and his abs looked like you could wash laundry on them.

"I was hoping you would stay a while, maybe we could just watch a movie and cuddle." Wally was hoping the older boy would go for it, but he never did. It was worth a shot, even if it was a long one.

"What have I told you West? Just cause I fuck you doesn't mean I'm your boyfriend. I'm not into any of that fag shit." Roy pulled up his jeans and zipped them up before pulling on his shirt. "I'll catch you later." And with that Roy was gone leaving Wally feeling emptier than before they started. Just once he would love it if Roy would just stay a little longer, hold him, and even kiss him for once. Roy believed that stuff was all bullshit; he just wanted to get down to business.

Wally sighed and made his way to the bathroom. Jumping into the shower, he turned on the hot water and began to scrub away the sweat and shame he felt. The water was relaxing; it made him feel better about what he had just done. As much of an ass Roy could be, Wally couldn't help having feelings for him. He was the first guy he had ever done anything with. He was attached to him; dare to say even in love with him. But no one could ever find out. If anyone ever knew he was gay his life would be ruined. The guys wouldn't have his back anymore, he didn't even know if his Uncle and Aunt would love him anymore. Roy was right, it was better to keep it all secret. It was better this way.

* * *

So that's chapter 1. I know it might have been a little boring but its hard introducing all the characters and not have it be. But I think the Wally part was pretty nice. Please review, its fuels me.


	2. Possibility

Hey, Heres chapter 2. I worked all day on it and I really liked how it turned out. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go after chapter 1 (poor planning on my part) but I figured it out. I felt like I needed to add a little more chemistry between Wally and Dick so things a little more sexual in this chapter. How you enjoy.

* * *

Dick stood there stunned as Wally slowly pulled his shirt over his head. His body was one of the best things he had ever seen, lean and strong with years of running. His abs were defined and covered with a small amount of bright red hair and that down into his underwear. His Adonis lines ran deep, pointing down into the boy's jeans. Dick couldn't wait to get them open.

"I've wanted this for so long," the older boy whispered as he started to undo his belt. Dick couldn't hide his body anymore, he was hard to the point where it almost hurt.

"I've wanted you too," Dick said as Wally dropped his jeans to the floor. He was wearing tight yellow boy shorts. The older boy sauntered over to where the younger boy was sitting on the bed. His eager fingers found the hem of Dick's shirt and pulled it over his head. Before he could even let out a word Wally's lips were pressed to the boy's shoulder up, a trail of hot kisses leading up to his neck.

Wally's fingers fiddled with the button of the younger boy's jeans. His hand slipped inside and grabbed his ever growing erection. Dick moaned as the older boy rubbed him slowly. It was almost more than he could take.

"Not yet," Wally whispered, placing kisses around the boy's chin. "We have a long night ahead of us." He continued to stoke him, causing the boy to squirm in enjoyment, trying to hold back his climax. Dick grasped at the sheets trying his best to keep himself under control.

"I love you," Wally whispered. That was all it took. Dick's toes curled, his back arched and his eyes rolled in the back of his head as his body began to spasm and pique with pleasure. His breathing began to slow as Wally curled his body up to his. They looked into each other eyes for a second before their lips came towards each other.

Dick woke up in a cold sweat from the jarring dream. It took him a second to realize where he was. He was in his bed, alone. He wiped the sweat from his forehead before getting up and heading to his dresser. Every night since he met Wally he was having the same wet dream. And every night he would have to change his boxers from the mess it would make. He always woke up at the same part, right before they kissed. It was the one thing he wanted to feel more than anything but he never made it to that part.

The clock on the wall said 3:45 A.M. He walked to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. The chilled water was a shock to his system and woke him up. This was bad for sure. He'd never really had a crush on anyone before. _Of course it would have to be on a hot straight guy_. There was just something about Wally; maybe it was the fact that he could make him laugh, maybe it was the fact that he was just so handsome, or because he was so nice. But one thing was for sure, Dick had it bad. He'd hardly known the guy a few days and couldn't stop thinking about him. Even when he was asleep Wally wasn't out of his head. He crawled back into bed. Suddenly it was much colder than he thought. What he really wanted was the cute Wally West cuddling up next to him, holding him in his strong arms and keeping him warm.

**XXX**

"How was your first week of school?" Bruce asked at the breakfast table. He had come home late the night before but was up and ready for breakfast that morning. "Making some new friends?"

"Yeah, Barbra and I met a few nice girls. We've sat with them during lunch every day this week. I think one of them has a crush on me." Bruce smiled at the sound of that. He was always encouraging Dick to meet more people and get a girlfriend.

"Lady Killer, just like your old man." Dick forced a fake smile. Bruce would be more than disappointed in him if he knew the truth. He wanted nothing more than to just say it, out loud, for everyone to hear, to scream it from the heights of the tallest mountain. But every time he thought it would be the right time it felt like there was a steel knife in his windpipe, cutting off his breathing. Bruce would never understand. He needed to change the subject and fast.

"I think I'm going to try out for the gymnastics team today." Bruce continued on about how that would be a great way to meet friends and how much girls loved gymnasts. Dick almost wanted to grind his teeth in frustrations. He was thankful when Alfred came in and asked if he was ready for school. He dashed out the door as fast as possible.

**XXX**

In Chemistry Mrs. Lance passed out papers to each group of students. "Work with your desk partner to figure out the problems. You have the rest of the class period to finish." Dick took the paper and looked the problems. He really wished he had gotten more sleep this week. Everything seemed jumbled in his head. Wally scooted closer to him to look at the sheet. Dick felt his cheeks burn hot as he got closer.

Wally began to write down the answers. Before Dick could even finish readying all the questions he had completed all the problems.

"How did you do that so fast?" Dick was stunned by his speed.

"I told you, science is super easy for me." He leaned back on the desk behind them and kicked up his heels on the one in front of them. "Besides we covered all of this in class this week." Dick head seemed to be foggy as he searched for all the information. But everything he could think of somehow came back to Wally and what he was doing.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, are you a runner?" The question was definitely out of right field. "We're always looking for more people to be on the track team. I'm the captain so I'm always looking out for ways to improve the team." Dick almost blurted out that he knew that but caught himself before he did.

"Oh, sorry, I'm not." Wally seemed disappointed by that response. "But I think I'm going to try out for the gymnastics team."

"Really," Wally sat up and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. "You any good?"

Dick shrugged "I used to do it as a kid. I never really did it in competition so I guess I don't really know."

"Maybe I'll stop by and watch if you don't mind. I've always loved watching people do gymnastics," Dick felt a bubble of pride swell up inside his chest. Someone, who wasn't Barbra, wanted to come watch him tryout. And the fact that it was Wally made it even better. Even if Wally was straight he still could make a good friend. "Track tryouts don't usually last too long. If you don't care that is."

"Of course I don't," He blurted out, almost too eager to have Wally there watching him. Just thinking about the boy watching him made him nervous to the point where he was shaking. "I mean, it's all good dude."

The bell rang dismissing them. "Cool, I'll see you then."

**XXX**

Coach Diana Prince was almost like towering giant. She was tall and fair-skinned woman with straight waist-length black hair. One each of her arms she sported large silver bracelets. She would look at home fighting along the Amazon warriors. She was almost intimidating to stand in front of. Dick wasn't sure if trying out for gymnastics was the best idea anymore.

"Gymnastics is like war," The woman's voice boomed throughout the gym. "You must be swift, cunning, vigilant, and fearless for if not, your competition will surely destroy you." _She's more than intense_ Dick thought to himself, _she's completely off her rocker._

"Now there are only a few spots on this team. Many of you won't make it." Dick looked through the crowd. There were guys much larger and older than him; he began to doubt that he would even be able to make it. Before he saw everyone it almost seemed like a sure thing. But now he wasn't so sure. "For those of you who do make it, the next couple of months will be a long arduous journey. But the rewards will be great. Failure is not on option."

She called the first name. Dick sat back on his heels. It was going to be a while before it was his turn. M'gann was across the gym waiting for her turn at cheerleading tryouts. She smiled and waved to Dick who waved back. Barbra, Zatanna and Artemis sat in the bleachers as moral support for both of them. For the past week they had spent every day at lunch together. Already they were like old friends.

Dick looked around the gym. No sign of Wally yet. Barbra had no idea that the older boy was going to show up and Dick doubted she would approve.

"Grayson, it's your turn." Coach Prince called out to him. He was so lost in through he almost didn't hear her. As he walked up to the performance mats his friends in the stands began to cheer to the displeasure of everyone else using the gym.

"Let's start you on the rings. Show me the best you have." Coach Prince was even more intimidating up close. Dick took his spot under the rings. He hated them but they were standard in gymnastics. He hoisted himself up. Instantly his arms began to scream out in pain. He forced his body into a circle before holding himself into a handstand. He could already feel the sweat begging to run down his face. He lowered himself until his arms were stretched out and supporting his body weight.

As much as he wanted to let go and fall to the ground, he knew he could don't that. The words his mother used to whisper to him before every performance rang in his ears. _It's time Richard, you can't be afraid to fall. You must lose your fear and let your body soar my little robin. Spread your wings and fly._

He dropped down before spinning in circled again, this time letting go of the rings to do a flip in the air before catching them again. The routine went on like that until he was ready to dismount. He gave himself as much motion as he could before he did a double flip and landed on his feet. His body ached but it was worth it. The Coach looked very impressed by his performance. In the bleachers his friends were going nuts, cheering his name.

Wally had walked in at some point during his routine, the boy wasn't wearing a shirt and only a pair of yellow mesh shorts. The sight of his body in real life was even better than his dreams. The older teen gave him thumbs up. Dick was glad he didn't see that before he had started, he never would have been able to focus.

"Dude, that was awesome," Wally said as he came up Dick to give him a high five. "Where did you learn to do stuff like that? If that was me I would have landed on my head." His body seemed to be glistening under the lights of the gym. It was so tight and toned Dick just wanted to run his hands down his stomach.

"Earth to Dick, are you in there?" Wally waved his hand in front of his face to snap him out of his trance. Dick's face must have been beat red with embarrassment. He quickly adjusted himself to conceal the growing tent in his shorts.

"Oh, my parents used to be gymnasts. I've been doing flips and stuff like that since I was in diapers." He finally was able to answer.

"Same here, my Uncle's a famous runner, was an Olympic hopeful when he was my age." Before their conversation could carry on, a pair of arms threw themselves around Dick's neck and pulled him into a tight hug. Zatanna let out a high pitched squeal in his ear.

"Oh my god, you were so good." Her grip was so tight she began to cut off his air supply. He choked out a few gasps before she realized what she was doing. When she let go and oxygen filled his lungs.

"Sorry,"

"It's okay Zee," he coughed a little. While he was recovering Zatanna and Wally introduced themselves to each other.

"So Dick, are you doing anything tomorrow night?"Zatanna asked turning back to the boy who had finally stopped choking. "There are some new movies out and I was wondering if you wanted to go see one."

"I'll leave you to be. Nice meeting you Zatanna." Wally walked off toward the locker rooms, most likely to shower.

"See you around." Dick watched the older boy walk away. He was proud that the older boy had seen him in action and was impressed by what he could do. He was going to have a smile permanently painted on his face for the whole weekend. "Sure Zee, that sounds like fun. Just let me know what you want to go."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Wally fought to keep it together. He knew it would be too good to be true. No guy that was that cute could ever be gay. This always happened. A good looking guy would come along, didn't act like a complete ass, and be totally cool but would be straight. He look as that Zatanna girl jumped again as she threw her arms around Dick's neck. He must have said to their date. He balled his fist to try and control his anger. It was just adding insult to injury. He knew his feelings for Dick were growing but now they were nothing but misplaced.

He had hoped that the hot shower would make his feel better. It just made things much worse. His imagination started to get the best of him; he dreamed of feeling the younger boy joining him in the shower, their skin touching, hands exploring each other's bodies while their lips kept them in a tight embrace.

It was more than he could take. He knew he was going to regret what he was going to do next. He finished his shower, changed, and picked up his phone to send a text.

**Tryouts were a bust. Do you wanna come over tonight? My aunt and uncle won't be home.**

It didn't take long for the other boy reply with a yes. Wally shoved his phone into his pocket and headed home.

**XXX**

Roy didn't take his time getting what he wanted. Almost before he was in the door he had his shirt off and belt undone. Wally placed his lips on the other boy's neck, kissing his way down to his nipples. He gently brought the tender pink flesh into his mouth and bit down. Roy loved when he did some rough stuff. They moved to the couch. Wally kissed his way down the boy's stomach till he ran into his jeans. Roy was ready for what was to come. He unbuttoned the jeans and freed the boy's thick hard member.

Without thinking twice Wally took the whole tool into his mouth. Roy moaned as Wally slowly began to suck. Roy was big but nothing Wally couldn't handle. As much as Wally wanted to forget about the other boy, he wanted nothing more than for this to be him. He wanted Dick to be the one moaning for more, to be crying out his name. Roy took control of Wally's head and forced his head all the way down before getting his body into rhythmic thrusts. It didn't take much longer for the boy to tense his body and reach his climax. Wally swallowed the salty liquid without question.

"Well I have to say West, that was a pleasant surprise." Roy was already redoing his jeans. "Usually I'm the one to start this stuff off. What gives?"

Wally took a seat next to him on the couch. "Guess I was just in the mood today." He moved his body closer to the other boys. He wanted nothing more than to lay his head on his shoulder and just cuddle on the couch. His fingers began to dance up and down Roy's well-defined arm muscle. The older boy pushed his hand away.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roy was always able to get angry fast. It usually leads to some passionate sex but right now he was just pissed off. Wally couldn't hold it in anymore. He finally snapped.

"For once would it kill you just to stay a little and cuddle with me? I mean, I just blew you, the most you could do is make me feel good about it."

Roy rolled his eyes. "Not this again, I told you, I'm not some kind of fag. You may want that shit but it's not for me."

"You know Roy, I do want that. I want someone who will hold me and keep me warm, someone who isn't afraid to hold my hand in public, someone who wants to kiss me." Wally had finally opened the floodgates and there was no closing it now. "And that person is out there."

Roy snorted. The very idea that someone could love Wally like that almost seemed like a joke to him. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Just get the hell out Roy." Wally tossed his shirt at him began to shove him toward the door. "Stay out of my life." Roy didn't put up much of a fight; he willingly walked out of the house.

"I give you a week before you're back to texting me." Wally slammed the door before sliding down to the ground and letting himself cry. He hadn't felt like crying since he was a kid. His father had taught him that there was no reason for a boy to cry. But his father was wrong; sometimes there are reasons for a boy to cry.

* * *

That's chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I don't know when chapter 3 will be up. I have some idea of what I want; now the painful part is writing it. Please review, I love to hear what you think.


	3. Happening

Hey all, Chapter 3 is here. Thanks for the (few) reviews. I'd love if everyone who was following my story would leave a comment. It keeps me going, makes me feel like im doing the right thing.

Let me know. REVIEW PLEASE.

* * *

"I just want to know, are you really that stupid or is it all an act?" Barbra asked disapprovingly from behind her book. She had come over that morning to pull Dick out of bed. She had heard about Zatanna asking him to the movies and was now confronting him about it. "You do realize that she thinks a date."

"It's not a date." Dick growled in annoyance as he pulled a clean shirt over his head. "It's just two friends going to the movies together."

"Deep down I know you don't believe that. Zee has been starry-eyed ever since she saw you. And now you're just feeding into her obsession." The way Barbra made it sound like Zatanna was madly in love with him. Maybe she had a small crush on him but that was something he could control. He wasn't going to avoid her because of it.

"You make it sounds like I'm just leading her on." Barbra didn't respond. She looked over the top of the book to give him a stern look. Dick knew that face meant it was time for him to stop arguing with her and just listen.

"Are you doing this to avoid telling them you're gay?" Dick made a scowl at the question but he did have to consider her opinion. "I get it, I really do. It's a scary thing to have to tell new people and deal with how they react. But this is not how you go about doing it." Maybe she was right. Dick thought he agreed to this because Zatanna was a friend but maybe he did it to hide his true feelings. After seeing Wally and realizing there was no future there may have been what made him do it.

Dick let out a long hard sigh. "I know it may seem like that but really, it's just to be better friends. Besides if it was a date I would rather be with Wally." He didn't mean for the last part to come out. It was the last thing he need to hear right now. Barbra was furious that they were talking at the tryouts.

"That's another thing." This time she slammed her book shut. Dick knew this was serious. "What did I tell you about him?"

He rolled his eyes at her motherly attitude. "Sorry MOM, I didn't realize that I couldn't have friends." He was pushing it. Barbra had a good heart and it was in the right place but if it came down to it, she would beat some sense into him.

"I'm warning you right now, he will bring you nothing but trouble." Dick balled his fists. He wanted to keep his temper under control but right now she was starting to push it.

"Look, it doesn't matter." He snapped at her. "He's not like that anyways." Now he was totally flustered. I began to take deep breaths to help him relax. Just the thought of her brining up Wally niggled at his very last strands of patients. Wally seemed like a good guy, she didn't even know him, who was she to judge?

"You like him don't you?" She got up from the best and looked him square in the eyes. She knew he couldn't life to her face. "Tell me the truth."

"Look it's not a big deal." He wanted to fight it, it protests against her but there was no point. He didn't have the energy to argue with her. "He's just a nice guy and very handsome, it just kinda happened. Not like I can't have him as a friend and control myself."'

"But you shouldn't have to." Her tone had changed. She was less demanding, more endearing now. "The last thing I want to see you torture yourself over some stupid guy." Then she did something unexpected. She pulled him into and kissed him on the cheek. At first it was almost shocking but he hugged her back. He put every big of his fruitions into his hug. This is closest Barabra would ever get to showing some kind of weakness. "Well, I gotta get going, don't want you to be late for your date."

"Not a date."

There was a knock on the door and Bruce stuck his head inside. He always made sure to drop in when Dick had friends over. He was that kind of overprotective Father that wanted to make sure his kids friends were going to stick around for a while. Dick was surprised he didn't send Alfred up with snack.

"Hello Barbra. Good to see you."

"Hey Bruce, same to you, sorry I have to get going, my Dad expects me home for dinner. You," She said turning back to Dick. "Have fun on your _date_." She made sure to emphasize the word, as if it would make it anymore true. "If you need me to bust you out just text my phone. I'll be waiting."

She pushed past Bruce who turned back to his son with a large grin. "What's this about a date?"

Dick was at the point where he wanted to pull out his hair. "It's not a date!" It took him a second to compose himself again. "A friend from school asked me out to a movie and I agreed."

"A girl friend?"

"Yes."

"Sounds like a date to me." Dick knew he wasn't winning this one. "Here," Bruce pulled out his wallet and handed son a fifty dollar bill. "Show her a good time."

**XXX**

Alfred dropped Dick off in front of the theater. He said he would pick him up when the movie was over and drop his date off at home. Dick gritted his teeth but didn't fight it. Zatanna was standing in the lobby waiting for him. When she saw him she ran over and threw her arms around him. She was dressed up, her hair pulled back behind her shoulders.

"I'm really glad you agreed to come tonight." She said as they walked up to the window and pay for the tickets.

"Well else are friends for?" her smile widened as they walked inside and stopped at the concessions stand. "Do you want anything to snack on? Popcorn?"

"That sounds good." They ordered a large bucket of popcorn, two large drinks and some candy before heading to theater. The place was packed with other teenagers, most of them paired off or in large groups. They took their seats in the back; they seemed to be the only ones open.

"So what do you know what this movie is about?" Dick hadn't heard much about it but didn't really research it.

"Oh it's supposed to be great; girl meets guy, they fall in love, their parents don't want them together but they fight for what they want. Kind of a modern Romeo and Juliet, very romantic." Dick nearly choked on his soda. Romantic movie, alone with a girl who may have a crush on him? _Crap_ he thought to himself, _this is a date._

He started to panic. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt a friend but there must have been some wired crossed. _Maybe I should have Barbra call in a fake emergency._ Before he had a chance to get out his phone the lights began to dim and the previews started. It was too late; he was going to have to muster through it.

It didn't take long before things began to get awkward. Some of the other movie goers began to get closer to each other. Zatanna's hand slowly began to move towards his. When their skin touched he kept himself from flitching away at contact. She took that as cue to filly hold his hand. He wanted to pill it away, to tell her that he didn't mean for her to think this was some kind of date but at the same time he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Soon her head was leaning on his shoulder.

Dick just concentrated on the movie. The two teens had fallen in love at first sight but everyone around them didn't want them to be together. Mostly because they came from different worlds; her family was wealthy elite family while his was blue-collar working. But as hard as they tried they no one could stop them from being together. It seemed like forever but the movie finally ended. When they left the theater Zatanna was still holding his hand, her body pulled closer to his. He wanted this night to end.

**XXX**

When they pulled up in front of her house Dick stepped out and opened her door. If there was one thing Bruce had taught him it was to be a gentleman. They stood on her doorstep for a few second, neither of them talking.

"Um Thanks for the fun night, the movie was really…" Dick's words were cut off by the sudden fact that Zatanna and pulled him into a kiss. He didn't know what to do. He had never been kissed by anyone before, especially not a girl.

She pulled away when the front door opened and an angry looked man, most likely her father, was standing there. He was a stern looking man with a thin mustache and did not look happy that his little girl was kissing a boy, even if he didn't want it.

"Oh, daddy, this is Richard Grayson. Dick this is my Dad, Giovanni Zatara." That name sounded really familiar to him. Where had he heard it before?

"Wait, Zatara, as in the famous magician? I didn't know he was your dad. Mine is Bruce Wayne." Normally Dick would rarely tell anyone who his Dad was but when faced with an angry Father its best to bring your out. After that his stern face softened.

"I know Bruce. He is a very good man. But none-the-less, Zatanna please say goodbye to your friend. "She said goodbye before disappearing into the house leaving Dick with the older man.

"Young man, I hope you intent to treat my daughter with the respect and dignity she is entitled."

"Yes sir but this wasn't a date. We were just friends."

"That's not what it looked like to me." How do you tell a Dad that his daughter was the one that kissed you? And that you really didn't want it? Mostly because you're not into girls. It's a lot harder than you think. Dick just decided it wouldn't be worth the fight.

"Sorry sir. It won't happen again." With that he ran back to the car. As embarrassed as he was he was just happy that this night was over. He was exhausted and just wanted to go lay down in his bed. His first date and it was everything he wished it hadn't been. His mind couldn't help but wonder what it could have been like; sitting there in the dark theater next to the intoxicating red-head, his well muscled arms pulling him closer until their lips meet and the world melts away. He signed in disappointment. _I guess it's just a pipe dream._

**XXXXXXXX**

"Wally, time to get up," His Aunt Iris voice called from the kitchen, waking him from his sleep. He rolled around and curled up in his blankets. All weekend he had been dreading going to school, having to face Roy and Dick. He tightened the blankets around his body and buried his head in his pillow hoping that his Aunt would just forget about him.

"Wallace Rudolph West, you get down here and eat breakfast." When Aunt Iris uses his full name, he knows there no messing around. He sluggishly dressed himself and made his way downstairs. Aunt Iris had cooks a pile of pancakes, waffles, eggs and bacon. The sight and smell of the food slowly began to pull him out of his funk.

"Are you feeling alright," She asked, coming over to him and putting her cheek to his forehead. "You spent this whole weekend locked in your room." How do you tell your Aunt that you were slumping around because of a couple of guys?

"No, I just didn't feel like doing anything, gotta have down time. With so many ladies on me I gotta take a break." Iris rolled her eyes with a smile and went back to the kitchen. Wally sighed deeply and continued to eat. _If only it was that simple._

**XXX**

Wally made it to class before anyone else. When you don't have anyone to talk to its easy to arrive early. He took his assigned seat and waited for class to start. He had made it clear to everyone he didn't want to talk but what would he do about Dick? He loved talking to him.

"Well Mr. West, how nice to see you on time." Ms. Lance said as she came into the classroom.

"No problem babe," He said with a wink, trying his best to play like his normal self. "By the way, my uncle Barry says hi." Mr. Lance began to blush at the sound.

"Well, tell him Oliver and I say hi." At that moment Dick walked in and took his seat next to him. Wally began to play with the material of his jeans, hoping no one would notice his nervousness. When he didn't say anything, Dick turned to his with that cute smile and let out a small "Hi."

"Hey man." Wally forced the biggest, fakest smile he could.

"How was your weekend?" Wally looked at the younger boy. He was adorable and innocent; Wally could feel the walls coming down just looking at his angelic face.

"Not bad, just took it easy. How was your… date" Wally nearly choked back the words.

"Oh… that… it was fine." So it was a date. The pit in Wally's stomach seemed to drop. At least it sounded like it didn't go very well.

"Keep it up dude; soon you'll have the ladies all over you." They both laughed, Wally forcing a fake laugh with every ounce of energy he had left. It was strange how Dick was able to churn up so much emotion inside of him. Roy had done that to him once. It was exciting and new, even if it was aimed at the wrong person.

At lunch Wally got his tray of food and made a very tough decision. He couldn't sit with his friends, Roy would surely be there. He scouted the room for somewhere to sit. He would love to be sitting next to Dick but doubted he would want him there; Zatanna seemed to almost be sitting on his lap.

Connor and Kaldur already took their seats at their regular table where they waved him over. Wally found an empty table where he ate his food by himself. He did this for the next few days, never talking to anyone, no one talking to him. It felt like he was trapped in the shadows where no one could see him. Each day his eyes darted back and forth between watching Dick being groped by his new girlfriend and his friends, sitting and laughing without him.

On Friday, when he went to take his seat Kaldur and Connor were already there. Wally took his seat, his two friends waiting for him.

"Is there a reason you are not talking to us?" Kaldur asked. Kaldur was also so proper and a nice guy, it almost made Wally feel bad for not talking to them. It wasn't their fault Roy was an ass.

"Yeah dude, what's going on?"

Wally swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "Look guys, I'm just going through a lot of stuff lately. I've just wanted to be alone, give myself time to think."

"You know you can confide in us friend."

"I know." The guilt was building up inside of his chest. But how could he possibly tell them that Roy is the reason he didn't want to be with them. "But it's just really personal. I promise I'll talk to you about it soon. Just for now I need to be alone."

"We will respect your wishes." The two of them got up from the table, Connor giving him a supportive pat on the back before they returned to their normal spot. Wally began to eat his slice of pizza when someone new was standing at his table.

"Hey," The sweet voice chimed. He looked up to see Dick standing there. "I… umm… noticed that you've been sitting alone lately… and ummm… I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us." he sounded very nervous and looked like he might pass out. Even though he just told his friends he wanted to be alone he wasn't going to pass up a chance to be closer to Dick. Wally picked up his try and moved to the table with the other girls. When he sat, most of them were staring daggers at him.

"Hi, I'm Wally." They each introduced themselves, even if they didn't want to. Barbra made sure to make him feel very unwelcome. Zatanna and M'gann were both nothing but smile but Artemis looked like she was about to shoot him with an arrow. It wasn't surprising, she knew that he knew Roy and they both knew what he did to her.

"So how do you know Dick?" Barbra asked, her arms crossed across her chest. Her body language was enough to show he wasn't supposed to be there.

"We have chemistry together." Dick answered quickly. "Speaking of, how do you feel about the upcoming test?" Ugh, Wally didn't want to think about it. Mrs. Lance had told that that next week they have their first test. As good as Wally was at school he tend to freeze up on tests

"I'd be more comfortable if I knew what to study." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustrations.

"Well I could always help you." Wally perked up at the sound of that. Just being close to Dick was enough to make him elated. "Do you wanna get together tomorrow night and study?"

"Dick, do you think that's a good idea?" Barbra gave him a warning look, as if she had something more to say but couldn't do it in front of everyone else.

"It'll be fine. What do you say?"

"Hell yeah dude, that'd be awesome." Wally wanted to jump up and down with joy. Dick was coming over to his house. They were going to be alone, in his room. The butterflies in his stomach almost made his feel sick.

**XXX**

Wally felt sick. Dick was coming over… and they were going to be alone… in his room. His stomach lurched at the thought. He had been floating on air since Friday and now he was starting to freak out. He was a bundle of nerves; his hands were shaking and sweating, his legs seemed to have a mind of their own, he couldn't keep them from bouncing up and down. He had spent most of the day cleaning up his room so it would look presentable.

Aunt Iris walked into the room and looked like she was about to faint. "Wally… you cleaned your room? Are you sure you're not sick?"

"I'm fine. I'm having a friend over to study for our test next week." He said as he tossed his dirty laundry into the hamper instead of the floor.

"Is this a special friend?"

"_**He's **_just helping me with chemistry." As much of a 'special friend' Wally wished Dick was, he knew that saying that would stop his aunt from anymore questions.

"Well I'm heading to work, there was some emergency and they want me to cover. Your Uncle will be gone so you boys will have the house to your selves… try not to destroy it." She kissed him on the forehead and left. This made Wally even more nervous; an empty house, a cute boy… this could only mean trouble.

There was still some time before Dick arrived. Wally decided to make himself presentable as well. He jumped into the shower, changed his clothes and sprayed on some cologne. He looked at himself in the mirror; no wonder everyone was intimidated by him, he was hot. And there was no way one guy was going to shake that confidence.

"You are a good guy Wally," He said to his reflection. "You deserve to be happy."

When the doorbell rang Wally was nothing but a jumble of nerves. He made sure he looked good before opening the door. Dick was standing there with an oversized backpacked stuffed full of books. He looked more adorable than usual. Wally invited him in. The awkwardness set it. They stared at each other for a second, not really sure what to say.

"Umm… do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. I'll just have a glass of water." Wally went into the kitchen with Dick on his heels. He pulled out a glass and filled with ice and water before handing it to the younger teen.

"So… should we get started?"

They headed to Wally's bedroom. He was happy he cleaned up. They each perched on one side of the bed. It was so surreal to have Dick in his bedroom, let alone on his bed, lying back with a book open on his lap.

"I can't believe we have to know then entire periodic table." Dick said going through the elements. "I have most of them down but some I just can't remember."

"Ah no sweat, which ones are you having problems with?" Wally moved closer to the younger teen. The hair on his arms seemed to stand on end. He was like a magnate, just his very presents pulled Wally towards him. Their arms were touching now. Dick seemed to have gotten lost in space, he looked like he was zoning out.

"You ok?"

"Sorry, just thinking things over. Um, I'm having problem with the Transition metals." Wally was looking at the boys blue eyes. They were so easy to get lost in, he almost felt like he was adrift in an endless sea.

"Is Zatanna your girlfriend." He blurted out. He knew shouldn't have said that but for some reason anytime Dick was around him he either clamed up or became a blabber mouth, spewing out anything that came to his mind. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

But Dick didn't seem to be bothered by the sudden outburst, he even laughed about it. "Haha, nah it's ok." Dick closed the book and turned his body to face the boy. "She's not… at least I don't think she it. She asked me to the movies last weekend and I thought it was as friends but apparently she took it as a date."

Wally's heart seemed to do a back flip inside his ribcage. He wasn't interested in her; it almost felt like a huge relief was lifted off of him.

"Do you like her?"

"Not the way she likes me. And I don't know what to do now because she seems to think I'm her boyfriend and I just don't see her that way." This almost seemed to show a different side of Dick. He was opening up to Wally and Wally was eating it up with a spoon. He wanted to know everything.

"You should tell her. It sucks to have someone lead you on… thinking that they want more than they really do." Roy pinged in the back of Wally's mind. Roy had never said he wanted anything more than sex but it had been so long it should have turned into something more.

"I don't want to hurt her."

"It will hurt less to tell her now than in a week or two weeks. And believe me, you'll find someone that you like in that way. You never know, sometimes that person could be sitting right in front of you and you would never even…" Wally stopped talking the second Dick's lips pressed to his. It was like fireworks were exploding all over his body. His heart was pounding in his ear so loud he thought he might go deaf. The younger boy had leaned over and planted one on him without a warning. Wally loved every second of it.

Dick pulled back, snapping them both back to reality. The color in his face had drained away; he looked like he had seen a ghost. "Wally… I'm so sorry…I have'ta go." He grabbed his backpack and ran from the room.

"Dick, wait," Wally yelled hoping the younger boy would stop. Wally picked up the book Dick had let fall on the floor. He ran as fast as he could to the living room but the boy was gone. Wally dashed outside but Dick was nowhere to be found. He was gone.

* * *

Ah, I've wanted them to kiss for so long. I'm glad it happened this way. Please review.


	4. Clarity

Hey Everyone. Welcome to chapter 4. I'm sorry I took such a long break. I had to focus on school. But now I have graduated I should have a little more time to write. Hope you love this chapter. I really tried to put my heart into it.

* * *

Dick ran as fast as he could, tears stinging his eyes as they spilled down his cheeks. He didn't stop to take a break or look behind him to see if Wally was following. The idea alone was enough to petrify him with fear. The drumming of his heartbeat pounded in his ear, the sound almost deafening. He didn't stop until he was at the gates of his house. The stitch in his side was almost crippling to him as he climbed the stairs of the huge mansion he called home. Luckily Bruce and Alfred weren't around to see him. He locked the door to his room and threw himself onto the bed. Tears began to flow as if a floodgate had just been opened. How could he have been so stupid? As much as he wish he could say it wasn't his fault, he knew is was. He couldn't control himself. Wally just sat there, his amazing green eyes, full lips, and flaming red hair. Dick couldn't help himself. It was a split second decision. Now he regretted everything. His life was going to end. By this time tomorrow everyone at school would know what he did and what he was. This only made the tears flow even more.

His phone chimed as it altered him he has a message waiting for him. His stomach began to churn as he looked at the phone and saw he had a few messages from Wally.

**Where did you go? Please come back.**

**Dick, we need to talk about this…**

**If you don't come back I'm coming to find you.**

Could Wally find him? No one really knew where he lived or who his father was. Could Wally figure out he lived with Bruce Wayne? Dick felt the urge to text him back, apologize as much as he could and promise to never talk to him again but instead he dialed his best friends number.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Barbra's voice screeched from the phone so loud Dick had to pull it away from his ear. "It's official, you have totally lost your damn mind. I can't believe you would do something so stupid. Why don't you just wear a sign that says 'I'm gay, kick my ass.'"

Dick could feel the blood in his veins begin to boil. "Look Barbra, I already feel stupid about what I did. For once could you not berate me? I'm already down, you don't need to kick me."

There was a moment of silence between the phones before Barbra began to speak again. "So what kind of damage control should we do? Do I have to find him and persuade him not to say anything?" Dick knew all too well that Barbra's kind of persuasion would be twisting Wally's arm behind his back and threaten to break it if he said anything.

"I don't know, he's probably already told everyone he knows." The thought made Dick's heart pound in his chest.

"Maybe you should reason with him. Message him back, apologize, do something. You cant just hid out in your room forever." As much as Dick hated the idea he knew she was right, hiding away would only make it worse. He had to nip it in the butt.

"Fine, I'll call you later." He clicked away the conversation to answer the texts for Wally. He took a few minutes to come up with the perfect way to phrase his apology. How could he really put his remorse into words? Every time he would start to write something it wouldn't feel right or just looked wrong and end up deleting it. The truth was he wasn't sorry it happened. He loved kissing Wally. It was everything he had expected - warm, soft, tender. He had wanted to do it since he first met him.

**Wally, I know what I did wasn't something I should have but I'm sorry and I hope that we can keep this to ourselves and get past it.**

It was the best he could come up with. He felt drained physically and emotionally just sending it. He needed to relax and the best way to do that would be a hot bath. He walked into the bathroom and began to start the water. Stripping away his sweat-covered clothes and stepped into the filling tub. Slowly he lowered his body into tepid water. It seemed to soak into his bones and muscles. He closed his eyes and imagined the kiss over again.

Wally was just talking; this bright green eyes so alluring, his lips so ready and kissable, the cute freckles dotting his cheeks. The instant their lips touched it was like being hit by a blot of lightning. Everything he had ever read about your first kiss was suddenly so true. It was like floating on a cloud, the butterflies in your stomach lifting you up off the ground. Thinking about it began to make his blood flow and change his body. Dick leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he began to slowly massage his manhood. The thought of Wally's lips on his was enough to drive him crazy. He wish he could have had more, to run his hands along his toned arms and stomach, to slowly follow his Adonis belt down to his boxers. Dick bit at his lip as he began to move faster and faster.

He was close to climax when there was a knock at the bathroom door that made him suddenly stop.

"Master Dick," Alfred called from the other side of the door. "There is a Wallace West here to see you." Dick thought he was going to die. How did he find out where I lived? He jumped out of the tub and grabbed his towel.

"Send him in my room, I'll be there." Dick scrambled to find some clothes. He snatched up a pair of boxers, jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled on his underwear and jeans before Wally walked into the room. Dick felt his face begin to burn as soon as he saw Wally's face. He turned away and began to tug on his shirt. Nether of them said anything for what felt like hours.

"How did you find me?" Dick asked looking out his window onto the courtyard.

Wally just stood near the door. "One of my friends was able to track where your last text message came from. At first I thought it was wrong but when I got here I couldn't believe it. Do you know you live with Bruce Wayne? Like _the_ Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy."

Dick couldn't help but smile, the way Wally got all gushy about Bruce. "Yeah, I did, he adopted me when my parents died." There it was again, silence filling the room. Dick didn't want to have to say anything but he knew he had too.

"Look, if you're here to kick the shit out of me go ahead. I deserve it. But I did it because I think you're a good guy. I felt something special between us and I acted on impulse. I'd hope that you'd keep this between us but I can't stop you from telling everyone. " Wally didn't say anything, he just stood there. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What more is there to say?" Wally finally took a step towards Dick. He walked over to the window and stood behind the younger boy. Dick clenched his eyes closed, waiting for the older teen to assault him. But the next thing Dick felt was Wally's soft lips press against his neck. His firm arms wrapped around the younger teens slim body. Dick gripped at Wally's pants leg, letting the ecstasy flow through his body.

Wally turned him around to look at him in the eyes. When his green eyes matched with Dick's blue, it was like falling into a dream. A small tear began to roll down Dick cheek. Wally used his thumb to wipe it away. "Why are you crying?"

Dick shrugged and tried to contain himself. "I thought you were going to hate me for what I did."

"I tried to tell you not to go but you were gone ever before I could get out of the door. I've never seen anyone run that fast, I think you may have broken one of my records." Dick laughed and looked into Wally's eyes again. This time, both of them went in at the same time and pressed their lips together. It was like a bolt of lighting hit a firework factory. Every nerve in their bodies lit up and fired at the same time. The world and everything in it seemed to melt away; leaving only them I'm this moment. It was dazzling, almost magic. When they broke apart from the deep passionate kiss both of them were panting for air. Wally Leaned in and placed a small kiss on his forehead before pulling him into a hug.

"What do we do now?" Dick whispered as he buried his face in the older boys chest, feeling all his tight muscles press back.

"I don't know… I suppose I should take you on a real date… or let you take me, I can't believe you live in this place." Dick let out a big laugh.

"Would you like me to give you a tour? I can show you the pool, or gym, or zoo."

"Wait, you have a zoo here?"

Dick laughed some more. "No, but I wanted to see how you would react." Wally made a sour face before pulling Dick closer to him and kissing him again.

**XXX**

Question 9. Name the six noble gases in the periodic table.

Wally spun his pencil in his had looking at the question. This should have been a no brainer for him. The problem was Dick. He was a distraction. Not in a bad way but in the way that he couldn't stop looking up at the younger boy, his face tense as he sped through his test. They had spent every day of the weekend together, sitting in their rooms, watching movies, and kissing every second they could.

Mrs. Lance cleared her throat and stared at Wally, he quickly stopped looking at the boy next to him and put his eyes back on his test. He quickly filled out the remaining answers on his test before the bell rang.

"That's all. I should have these graded by the end of the week. Have a good day." The rest of the students spilled from the room as fast as they could. Wally was usually the first of them but now he waited for Dick to pack up.

"How do you think you did?" He asked trying to make conversation. Everything was still new and still very awkward, especially in public. Should they hold hands? Should they pretend like nothing had happened?

"I pretty sure I aced it. How about you?"

Wally Shrugged. "C+"

They both smiled as they made their way to the cafeteria. "So have you decided what you're going to say to Zatanna?" She had sent him a few messages over the weekend saying how much fun she had, how sorry she was that her Dad reacted that way, and that she cant wait to do it again. Dick just let out a sigh of frustration.

"The only thing that I could tell her that wouldn't hurt is that I'm just into girls. And I want to keep that undercover as possible, I still have four years here."

"Maybe I can go with you on your next date." Wally teased.

"It's not funny."

"Its a little funny."

"Well you still have to take me on a real date. Don't expect me to date you without a proper first date." The two of them stopped and looked at each other. Neither of them had really thought about what they were or where their relationship was headed. They had just spent the past couple of days hanging out.

Dick's face flushed a bright as a blood orange. "I mean, if that what you want."

"Is that what you want, to be in a relationship?" Wally had never really dated a guy. Roy only used him for his body.

"I would be pretty awesome."

"I think so too."

The two of them walked into the cafeteria to find their usual table filled with not only Dick's friends but Wally's too. Connor and Kaldur had joined the girls, a site that was shocking to both of them.

"What's up guys, what are you doing here." It came out much more harsh than he had meant it to be but neither of the guys seemed to notice.

"We saw you sitting here and decided to join you." Kaldur said, making it know that he wasn't going to move.

"Yeah, I see why you ditched the sausage fest over there. The view is much better here." Connor said looking at M'gann, whose cheeks turned the color of a rose. Surprisingly the other girls didn't seem to mind having a bunch of popular guys sitting with them.

"Where's Roy?" Wally asked, fearful that the other boy would join them.

"Who knows? Haven't heard from him all weekend." Connor said. "So M'gann, do you have a boyfriend." The girl only turned a deeper red.

Dick let out a loud yelp when Zatanna came up behind him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, you just startled me."

"I'm really sorry how my Dad acted the other night. I was so embarrassed."

"Yeah, Zee, tell us all about your big date." Barbra said, staring at Wally mockingly.

Zatanna went into a long-winded story with every detail about their night together. At the end she put her arm around him. "It was so fun until my Dad ruined it. But that's okay, next time I'll make sure he doesn't freak out." Wally wanted to push her away from Dick but restrained himself.

"Maybe next time we can make it a double date," M'gann said looking shyly at Connor. He put a huge smile on his face. "I'd think I'd like that. Kal, you can bring Raquel."

"Wally, you should find someone to bring too." Barbra said in a snarky tone.

"Is that a request?" He shot right back.

"I'd rather drop dead. I'll find a date, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Wally turned to Artemis, the only one at the table who hadn't said anything yet. "What about you beautiful? Care for a date?"

She took a second to consider his offer. "It's better than being left out or ending up with a jerk like Roy Harper."

Dick looked at him with eyes that almost screamed 'HELP ME.' "So what should we do? With a big group it's kinda hard to find something we would all enjoy."

"Well we could go to the mall, maybe get some dinner, finish it up doing something great like go bowling." Barabra suggested. "Just make a whole day out of it." Wally wanted to throw something at her. She was truly evil.

"That sounds amazing!" M'gann shouted. "Lets do it Friday after school, we can just go there from here." Everyone seemed to be in agreement. Wally wished he could just scream.

**XXXXXXXX**

Wally waited outside of school for everyone. It was going to be a long night. He had to pretend to be interested in Artemis while Dick watched on from Zatanna's arm. It was a nice warm day and should stay that way all night.

"I thought you would have chickened out by now." Barbra came up behind him. Just looking at her made Wally ferious.

"I don't know what I did to make you dislike me so much but I'm telling you now, it's getting old." Usually if Wally had made a threat like that the person would back down no problem, but Barbra just matched him in ferocity.

"I'll tell you why I don't like you. You're nothing more than a typical meat-head jerk who is probably only trying to use my friend because its some kind of joke or to get your rocks off. But I'll telling you right now, if you hurt my friend in any way, shape, or form, I will personally break every bone in your body." The two of them sized each other up for a couple seconds. Neither was going to back down.

"You don't know me. Don't judge me until you give me a chance."

"For Dick's sake I will give you one chance, don't screw it up. Once you mess up you can't get back into it."

"Fine. But until then, back off." The two stood there in silence before Wally decided to try and talk. "So, couldn't get a date?"

Barbra looked around at the people flooding from the school. She grabbed the closest guy. "Hey, what's you're name?"

The kid was cute, with short black hair. "Tim, Tim Drake."

"Nice to meet you. You're going on a date with me… right now." The poor kid looked like he wanted to protest but didn't want to get his ass handed to him by a girl.

"Ummm, ok, sure."

"Found my date." She said turning back to Wally. Soon the others slowly found them and waited for everyone to show up.

"Well now that were all here, how do we get to the mall?" Artemis asked, none of them had cars.

"Maybe we should have thought his through better." Wally said.

"Well… I kinda already have that arranged." Dick said. They all looked at him questioningly when a horn honked. Sitting in the parking lot was sleek black stretch limo and an old looking man driving it.

"How could you afford that?" Zatanna asked.

"Oh it's my… Dads. I told my butler to pick us up and take us to the mall and anywhere else we wanted to go." Everyone was still staring at him.

"You have a butler and a limo?" Connor asked.

"Yeah…" Dick almost got embarrassed by his act of generosity, no one knew that Bruce Wayne was his adoptive father and for good reason. It's not that hard to see that people would use him for his money.

"Cool, lets go." The group piled into the limo and set off towards the mall.

**XXX**

"So, Artemis, you like archery?" Wally asked trying to make the best of the situation. The group had been dumped off at the mall. They had spent their time walking around the many different stores. They had stopped at the food court and eaten before going back to shopping.

"I could ask you the same thing about running." She spat back. She was a very sour personality. Wally went silent again. She could tell that she had said the wrong thing. "Sorry, I'd mean for it to come out like that. I'm just… nervous."

"About that?"

"This." She said making pointing between the two of them. Wally was even more confused now. She sighed. "I mean, come on, you're you. Popular Wally West. And I'm just me. I guess after my ex and I broke up I just have been defensive."

"Who's your ex?"

"You should know, it's your friend Roy Harper." Wally stopped dead in his tracks. A sudden wave of nausea came over him.

"Roy?"

"Yeah we dated all last year, but I was sure he was cheating on me so I broke up with him. That when he told everyone I was cheating at our competitions and got me kicked out of archery club for the year. Never did find out if there was another girl but I could just tell."

Her words made him ever sicker to his stomach. "Can you excuse me, I need to use the restroom." He ran away from the group toward the restroom. In the first stall he felt his throat begin to burn and threw up what dinner he just had. How could Roy be so heartless? He knew that they were never officially dating but they were together and he cheated on him, with a girl. It made him sicker just thinking about it.

"Wally?" Dick's voice called from outside. "I'm coming in." Wally sat there on the floor of the restroom, feeling like rock bottom. "What happened?" Dick asked as he found him sitting on the floor looking like a mess.

"I just found out the person I was with was also dating Artemis at the same time." He put his face in his hands. "I knew we weren't boyfriends but… I loved him." Dick slid down onto the floor of the stall next to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If it makes you feel any better I'm suck on a date with a girl when I'd much rather be on a date with a really nice guy." They both smiled. "He kissed me the other night day."

"Sound like a nice guy. Is he good looking?"

Dick began to glow. "The best looking guy around. He has the flaming red hair, and eyes that shine like gems. He also has an amazing body."

Wally just smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a great guy."

"The greatest." Dick leaned forward and placed a kiss on Wally's cheek. "Now how about we get out of here since we're sitting on a bathroom floor?" Dick stood up and offered Wally a hand. "Forget about that guy. He doesn't know what he's lost."

When they joined the rest of the group everyone was ready to go. "Do you guy want to go back to my house? We could watch a movie?" Dick suggested.

"Dude, you have a limo and a butler, I'm a little intimated to see your house." Connor said but they agreed it would be the perfect topper for the night.

**XXX**

As they pulled up to the gates everyone was in awe. Wally remember the first time he saw the mansion, he couldn't believe that Dick lived there. Bruce Wayne was Gotham's most rich and powerful person.

"Holy Shit dude. This is nuts." Everyone's jaw seemed to hit the floor.

"Do you have a pool?" Kaldur asked in anticipation.

"Yeah, would you like to see?"

"Of course."

The group piled out of the limo and into house. Everyone followed Dick as they made their way to the pool. It was still a nice night out so the pool area wasn't too humid inside.

"Wow," Said Connor as he moved closer. "That thing is huge. Lets go for a swim." He stripped off his shirt. M'gann turned the color of a beat. She wasn't the only one impressed. Connor had the body of Greek statue. It was solid muscle. He was down to his boxers before he jumped in making a huge splash. Kaldur was next to join, followed by M'gann in only her bra and underwear. Soon everyone has stripped down and jumped into the warm water.

Wally watched Dick as he splashed his friends. He wished he could go over there and kiss him, right in front of everyone. He didn't care if everyone was watching.

"Hey Wally." Artemis called his name. As he turned she planted her lips firmly on his. For a second he was in shock. Not sure what to do, he kissed the girl back. Everyone seemed to stop and watch. It didn't take long before everyone followed suit. As Zatanna kissed Dick, Wally felt like he had been punched in the gut. He wanted to be the one doing that. He should be the only one who can do that.

"Richard." A loud booming voice echoed through the poolroom. A tall handsome man stood there at the side of the pool looking down at Dick disapprovingly. That must have been Bruce Wayne. He was much more scary in person. "Can I talk to you?" Dick looked like he wanted to sick under the water and never come up.

"Sure Dad. Barbra will you take everyone to my room to watch a movie." Everyone moved as fast as they could to gather their clothes and Follow Barbra to Dick's room to dry off. Bruce took his half naked and wet son outside to the backyard to talk to him. Wally hid behind a large fern to listen to what Bruce had to say. He knew it was an invasion of privacy but he hated the idea of Dick getting yelled at for everyone else being stupid.

"I'm very disappointed in you Richard." Bruce said in a harsh voice. "I'd like to come home and not find my pool has turned into a teen orgy."

"I know. I'm sorry. It just kinda happened."

"I'd also like not to come home and not find a bunch of half naked teens. How do you think I could explain that if I had company?"

Wally was about to run out there and explain everything but Bruce continued on. "But with that said, I am very happy to see you making new friends." Dick looked up at his Dad, looking more shocked than anything. "Just make sure next time they come over they keep their closes on."

"Yes sir."

"Now go get 'em. That girl you were kissing was very cute. Lady killer, just like his old man." Bruce playfully punched Dick in the arm. They both began to head inside. Wally tucked himself behind the plant as well as he could.

"I have a business meeting in Star City so I have to leave tonight. But keep it under control." Bruce walked past Wally and his plant cover without a second glace. When he walked out of the room Wally came out. Dick hadn't noticed as he slowly picked up his clothes. Wally ran as fast as he could, grabbed the younger boy and pulled both of them into the water.

When they resurfaced Dick looked like he wanted to drown Wally. "You are such a jerk." He ran his fingers over his hair to paste it back. "You're lucky you're so damn cute." Wally pushed the younger boy against the closest stonewall and forced a hard kiss onto him. It was much better than kissing Artemis. Dick's arms wrapped around Wally as they kissed in the water. Wally could feel every part of Dick's body pressed against his.

Wally pulled away from the kiss. "Well, someone is happy to see me."

"He's not the only one." Dick said as he kissed Wally again. "We should probably get back to the rest of the group before they come looking for you."

They dried off and got dressed before heading to Dick's room where everyone was sitting around; they had already started a movie. Dick and Wally found seats in-between Zatanna and Artemis, their fingers intertwined out of sight of everyone else.

* * *

WOOT! So much happened in this chapter. I'm so glad I could get it done. I really wanted them to start something up and I also like the way I made Barbra a badass. Please REVIEW. I love feedback.


	5. Truth

Ok, here we go, Chapter 5. I think this was my favorite chapter to write thus far. I hope you love it. Please review.

* * *

_Focus._ Dick told himself. He took one last ragged breath before letting go. His hands slipped away from the plastic rings and he felt himself falling. With one last twist his body turned in the air before his feet firmly planted on the mats. It took a second before he realized he hand stuck the landing. The crowd began to cheer at his feat. The screams and applause always seemed so much louder when you were the one they were for. He stepped off the mats to take a seat on the bench. Coach Diana Prince patted him on the back to congratulate him on doing such a great job. This was their first official gymnastics competition. Dick scanned the crowd for familiar faces.

The face of his best friend shinned through. Barbra sat there with Zatanna, both whistling and clapping for him. Alfred sat nearby without Bruce. Something must have come up at the company. Dick continued to look but didn't see the one face he wanted. In a sea of blonde and brunette hair, Wally's bright red would have stuck out, shining like a fiery beacon. But he wasn't there. Dick's heart filled with despondent. _He said he was going to be here._

Dick couldn't blame the older boy for not being there, today was the first track meet and Wally was the captain. He must have been held up for some reason. Dick took a sip of his water and wiped the sweat from his brow. It had been a month and a half since he first kissed Wally when they were studying for their first test. The greatest month and a half of Dick's life; every moment with Wally was something he had never experienced him life. He felt like he could truly be himself. The walls he had spent so many years building up were being torn down when Wally held him in his arms. When they kissed the world seemed to spin off its axis.

The only problem was the girls. Wally had warned Dick to tell Zatanna that he wasn't interested in her from the start. Now she still thought they were dating. Dick sighed. He was in to deep with her now. Anything he didn't from this point would just end up hurting her. Wally refused to take him out on a real date until he dealt with that problem. But how do you tell a girl you're not interested in her, or any girl for that matter, and are totally and irrevocably in love with your best guy friend.

Love. Dick laughed to himself. He never thought he'd ever say he was in love with someone. Or at least say you were in love with someone and have them love you back. Did Wally love him back? They hadn't said it yet but he always heard actions speak louder than words. And Wally certainly acted like he did. Every time they were with each other Wally made a point of holding his hand or kissing him. Whenever he looked into those green eyes, he could see into the older teens soul. It was like falling into a pool of Green River soda. So many nights Dick wished Wally would stay with him in his bed, Bruce would never know. But Wally always refused. _"Sorry, you have a girlfriend. I don't sleep with boys who have girlfriends."_

It frustrated Dick. It wasn't his fault Zatanna thought she was his girlfriend. Granted he never said she wasn't, but neither of them asked each other out. They just spent time together and everyone just thought they were. But with that logic then Wally was his boyfriend. The thought cleared up any disappointment he had been feeling. Wally would have been there if he could be, and that's all that matters.

"Grayson!" Coach Prince snapped him out of his thoughts. "I've been calling your name. You're up on floor."

Dick took one last sip of water before getting off the bench and heading towards the floor. The crowd cheered as he took his starting position. He took one more look around the gymnasium. Across the gym, in a large crowd of people stood the handsome redhead. He must have ran here from the field, he was still in his track gear, his hair painted to his forehead with sweat. He was cheering for Dick at the top of his lungs.

The crowd drew silent. Dick stood there waiting for his music to start. As the tempo began Dick's body moved to the beat. His first flip had his turning in the air and landing on his feet. His arms shot into the air as he landed it flawlessly. The crowed cheered as he continued on to the next few tricks. Finally, the music ended as his final tumble on the mat came to an end. Everyone cheers at the top of their lungs, but the only one that mattered was Wally's. He whistled with two fingers in his mouth. It was almost enough to make him laugh.

When the final scores came in the crowed erupted in a frenzy of cheers. The team had won. As the crowd began to exit the gym, Wally ran up to Dick. In one swift movement he picked up the younger boy and pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulation." Wally said as his lips went to move to Dick but stopped short. He had almost forgotten they were in public. Wally put him down and stood there awkwardly. "Sorry," he whispered.

Dick looked around, no one seemed to notice, everyone was so intent on leaving. "I don't think anyone saw."

It wasn't long till Zatanna and Barbra made their way over to the couple. Zatanna did a flying leap into her 'boyfriends' arms and planted a kiss on his lips. "Oh my god, you did such a good job." When her feet made their way back to floor, Dick looked at Wally, whose face was not pleased at the sight he just had to watch.

"I have to go change, I just wanted to see Dick do his routine. I'll see you girls later." Wally left without another word. Barbra looked at Dick with judging eyes. They both knew what she was thinking. _You're and idiot._

"Thanks Zee. Hey, I gotta shower and change, I meet you guys later." Dick headed towards the locker room. Once inside the place was near deserted. Dick searched down the aisles until he found Wally at his locker stripping off his sweaty clothing. Dick took to second to admire the older boys slimmer, toned, torso. The muscles beneath the skin were tight, from his arms down to his Adonis belt. A small train of red hair ran from Wally's bellybutton down into his boxers.

"You left a little quickly there." Wally didn't say anything. He pulled down his shorts and covered himself with a towel before removing his final article of clothing. He started heading for the shower but Dick stood in his way. "Not talking?"

"Why does it matter?" He pushed past the younger boy and into the showering area. He turned the rusty silver knobs and hot water blasted from the showerhead. Wally stepped into the shower and pulled the plastic shower curtain closed. Dick quickly removed his clothing except his boxers. At this point he had only seen Wally shirtless, the idea that came to his mind made his cheeks blaze as hot as a stovetop. Without warning he pulled back the shower curtain and jumped in under the steaming hot water. At his he wanted to cry out from the burning on his skin but he quickly adjusted. Wally was taken aback.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he quickly covered himself with his hands, his faced turned as red as his hair. "Get out of here!"

"Not until you talk to me. I want to know what's wrong." Dick stood under the water while Wally struggled to cover himself up with his towel. The hot water soaked into his skin, his underwear were like a sponge, they became damp and heavy, barely clinging to his hips.

Wally sighed. "Look, Dick, you know I really like you. But I can't just sit there and watch you make out with Zatanna while you kiss me behind her back. It's not fair… to either of us."

"I know." The pangs of guilt rippled through Dick like a stone being tossed into a pond. "It's not fair but every time I go to say something to her I catch myself feeling bad for her."

Wally reached out and pushed the soaking wet hair out of the younger boys eyes. He leaned in and kissed the younger boys forehead, before resting his own so Dick and him were eye to eye. "You know I care about you. I just don't like the idea of sharing you. Look at Artemis, I told her the truth, that her and I wouldn't work out and she understood."

"She tried to shoot you with an arrow."

"And I deserved it. I shouldn't have pretended to be interested in her." Wally switched off the water and left the shower. Dick followed behind, now becoming colder without a towel. "The point is, you can't keep doing this, and if Zatanna wants to cut you in half, so be it." He made a motion for Dick to turn around. The younger boy turned around as his friend dried off and got dressed.

Wally tossed his towel over Dick's head. "Get dressed." Dick slowly toweled off, pulling off his wet boxers, face burning scarlet. When he was fully dressed Wally turned him again and pushed him against the locker. With a mischievous smile on his face, Wally leaned in and kissed Dick on the lips. The passion behind the kiss was enough to make Dick's legs turn to Jell-o. "The sooner you end things with her, the sooner we can start something," he took the younger boys hand and intertwined their fingers. "Together."

**XXX**

"Hey, Zee, can I talk to you about something." Dick had met up with Barbra and Zatanna after he and Wally left the locker rooms. Wally went to go see his Aunt and Uncle for a surprise they have for him. The three of them exited the school and were now walking along a small path around the building. "Alone" he said looking at Barbra. His best friend rolled her eyes as she walked away.

"Call me later," she said. He wasn't sure which one of them she was talking to. He signed and looked at the girl standing next to him. He looked her over. She was a beautiful girl; the long raven black hair, milky white skin, cyan eyes that shine like a blue sky. If Dick were any normal guy he would be lucky to have a girl as beautiful as her. But as the fact remained, he didn't want to have any feeling for her. She was a good friend but nothing more could ever come of them.

"So what did you want to talk about? Does this have anything to do with homecoming?" she asked in a sweet voice. The two sat down on a nearby bench. Dick sat there for a minute arranging his thoughts so he would be able to make it clear what he want while not being harsh.

"No, I just want to talk about us." He said. He could feel his nerves on high gear. The pit in his stomach felt like a ton weight holding him down. "Since I met you, you've been nothing but sweet to me." Her face became concerned at the sounds of his words. Whatever he was feeling must have been ten times worse for her.

"But I think the things we're doing, like making out, it-it just doesn't feel right to me."

"What do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that you don't like kissing me because… I'm a girl?"

Dick began to panic. How did she even come to that conclusion? He thought he had chosen the best words for this situation. He laughed it off. "Haha, no, no, not at all." He rubbed the back of his head, trying to act carefree about the whole thing, like it was one big misunderstanding. "I mean it doesn't feel right if we're not dating. My Dad is really strict about the whole idea of me just messing around with girls. You get what I'm saying?"

"I think I do." She said as she tossed her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. "You're asking me to go steady. I mean, at first I thought you were trying to tell me you didn't want to see me anymore but I totally get it." She pressed her lips to his. "I hope that feels better now."

**XXX**

"You bonehead, only you could try to break it up with a girl and end up dating her." Dick lay back on his bed as he told Barbra about the experience of what happened that afternoon.

"And it just gets even worse. Now that were 'going out' she expects me to take her to homecoming. Wally's going to be so upset with me."

"What are you going to do?" She asked. "It's not like you can break up with her before homecoming. That would devastate her."

Dick sighed. Only he could get into such a stupid mess. "I guess I'll have to take her. I'm going to call Wally and try and explain everything. I'll call you back." Dick hung up the phone. If he was nervous trying to break up with Zatanna, this paled in comparison. What was Wally going to do? He certainly was going to be upset but he would understand. Dick dialed the other boy's number and listened impatiently for him to pick up.

"Well hello beautiful." The other boy answered. "What's up, you usually never call this late."

"I wanted to talk to you, maybe I just missed your voice." Dick was never big on flirting but hanging out with Wally seemed to be rubbing off on him.

"Keep saying things like that and I might never stop talking." They both shared a laugh.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Dick said nervously. He tried to make the words come out but it was like his tongue had become stuck to the roof of his mouth. "I talked to Zatanna today."

"So you're finally a free man?" Wally said with a flirty laugh but Dick didn't laugh back. Wally could since the distress through the phone. "What's the matter? Usually you laugh at all my jokes?"

"There were some complications." Dick started. "I tried to tell her that we we're meant to be together but somehow she got the impression that I wanted more."

"Did you correct her?"

"Not exactly." The other side of the line fell silent. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Wally said softly. "So what exactly are you telling me?"

Dick sighed again. "She thinks we're dating now and I have to take her to homecoming. But don't worry it's not a big deal. After the dance I'll tell her the truth and everything will be fine."

Wally was still silent. Dick waited for him to say something again but he could just make out the other boy breathing. "I don't think that's such a good idea." Dick's heart began to pound as his body went into panic mode. "Look, I think we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Dick tried to protest but Wally cut him off. "I told you, I'm not into guys with girlfriends. Goodbye." The other line went dead. Dick curled his body up into a ball and held his sides. He felt like his body was going to fall apart.

**XXXXXX**

"I don't know if I can go today Aunt Iris, I just don't feel so good." Iris held her wrist to Wally's forehead, feeling if he had a temperature. This was always step one of her stay home due process.

"Well you don't feel warm. Do you have any tests?" The golden question. Whenever she asked that it meant she didn't mind that you stay home, just make sure you don't have anything important going on that day.

"No, nothing this week."

"I don't mind if you stay home today. Just make sure to rest. And your Uncle and I will be home early to pick up your cousin from the airport. If you feel better you can come with." She left within a few minutes for work. Usually at this point Wally would jump out of bed and spend the day on the couch watching TV and eating junk food but today, he didn't feel like moving from the bed.

He had spent the weekend avoiding all of Dick's messages and phone calls, all fifty of them. And to top it off his cousin was coming home. Bart had spent the past few months at a boarding school for the gifted. But his ADHD had taken such a bad turn that they school could help him anymore. Now he was coming back here. Just what he needed, a hyperactive kid running around the house.

Wally couldn't bring himself to school today. If he could he wouldn't go back to school anymore. Maybe he could run all the way back to Central City. He pulled himself from the bed and looked at his phone. A picture of him and Dick popped up as his background. They had spent the day together, walking around a park and just talking. Wally remembered how happy he was to take that picture. Now it just made him feel worse.

How could Dick think that everything was going to be all right? If anything they were only going to get worse from here. Now they were officially dating, at least in her mind. And he refused to be someone's dirty secret. He had listened to Artemis talk about how she suspected how Roy had cheated on her. He had, with him. And Wally wasn't going to let that happen again. Zatanna deserved better. He deserved better and cutting himself off from the source of it all seemed like the best way to do it.

The problem was in doing so he not only hurt Dick but also hurt himself. As much as he wanted the younger teen to himself, he was going to suffer until things cleared up. Wally left his room and went to the kitchen. Ice cream was going to be his friend for the day. Three pints later he still didn't feel any better. Eating away his problems wasn't going to solve anything.

Iris and Barry came out with Bart. The kid had grown up a lot since he'd last seen him. His hair was now a shaggy and he must have grown a foot. "Hey cus, long time no see, how is everything, do anything crazy lately, it's so good to see you again."

Bart's mouth seemed to run a mile a minute. Before Wally could even answer he was gone, running around the house to find his room. Wally just couldn't help but get frustrated.

**XXX**

"I'm sorry Wally," Dhina said looking down at her seating chart. "There's just no where I can move you."

"Mrs. Lance, please, I think sitting in the back would be good for me." Iris had told Wally that he wasn't allowed to miss school today. Now, he was begging his chemistry teacher if he could be moved. The father away from Dick, the easier things were going to be. But Dhina wasn't complying with him.

"So you can mess around. Just because you're in the back doesn't mean I don't see what you're doing. You'll stay in the front where you should be." Wally sighed and took his seat. He waited for Dick to arrive. How could he stay mad him? One look in those big blue eyes and he would crack like an egg.

When Dick sat down, Wally looked out the down at his notebook as a distraction. When he didn't say anything, Dick took it as a sign to start the conversation. "I'm guessing you're still mad at me." He said in a low somber tone.

His voice was so soft and sweet; it was torture not being able to enjoy it. "Still have a girlfriend." Wally voice was filled with much more acid than it should have been. He didn't look at Dick but he could tell his words stung at him like a wasp.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Before Wally could answer Dhina cleared her throat, her way of saying class was starting and everyone needed to stop talking. Getting through class was easy when you didn't have the option to talk. But as soon as class was over Wally spirited as fast as he could. The father away he got the better.

He spent the lunch period alone. He could see the group he has grown to see as friends now getting along without him. Even his old friends had assimilated with them. Connor and M'gann were practically inspirable.

"What the matter, trouble in paradise?" Wally clenched his teeth at the sound of the voice.

"What do you want Roy?" As if this day couldn't get any worse, evil incarnate decided to sit down with him.

"I'm surprised with you Wally. Don't you miss me? I have to say, I didn't think you would last this long without me." Roy slid his long lanky body closer to Wally's.

"I got away from you because you're a complete ass." Wally snapped back but his words didn't seem to even phase him.

"Oh, I think you found a better solution." Roy directed his gaze towards the table of other teens laughing and having a good time. "He's a cute little birdie… but I'm much better looking if I do say so myself."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Wally had been so careful. No one but a select few people even know Wally and Dick had a thing. How the hell did Roy even come close to getting an inkling?

"I think you do. You used to look at me that way." Roy's hand fell onto Wally's knee, slowly rubbing it with a gentle caress. It made Wally feel sick to his stomach. He jerked his knee away.

"Since when do you care?"

Roy shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a jealous guy. Come one, we used to have some hot times. We can again."

"Not interested." Wally pushed his chair back front eh table and stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've lost my appetite."

**XXX**

The week dragged on at the pace of a snail. When you're alone everything just seems to take it out of you. At the end of each day Wally felt exhausted. Every ounce of energy he had was spent trying not to talk to Dick. It wasn't easy keeping himself quiet from the person he wanted to talk to more than anyone else in the world.

Homecoming was tonight. He had spent every second avoiding the person he wanted to bring with him. Every year he had a date, and he wanted to ask Dick this year. But once he found out that he had to take Zatanna, all his plans had fallen apart.

He lay in bed after school, unsure of what to do with a free night when his aunt call to him from the living room. "Wally, there's someone here to see you." Wally made his way down to find Barbra Gordon sitting on his couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" Iris asked.

"Oh, no thank you, I just need to talk to Wally."

Iris made her way out of the room, but before she left she whispered to Wally. "She's pretty, you should be nice to this one." Wally rolled his eyes as he took a seat opposite of her.

The two of them stared each other down. The nice face that Barbra had put on for Iris was now gone, replaced with the usual one she had for him. They had never seen eye to eye or gotten along. But she came here for a reason.

"Does Dick know you're here?" He asked. Without a word she stood and crossed the room. With one swoop her hand smack him in the arm repeatedly. "What. Is. Your. Problem!"

"You're my problem." She screeched continuing to pummel him. When she stopped her face as almost as red as her hair. She calmly sat back down on the couch and huffed to catch her breath. "Look West, we don't like each other. In fact, I found you to be a self-centered douche. But this doesn't have to do with me; this has to do with my best friend"

"You mean the one that's faking a relationship." Barbra had finally calmed down and looking like her sold self.

"He messed up. Believe me, he knows that. But you cutting him off doesn't help anything. For the past week I had to listen to him complain about how much he misses you and how bad he feels. Don't make than it already is. Yes, he's a total boob but that doesn't mean you have to be too. If you really cared for him, then you'd quit acting like a baby and just deal with it." When she wasn't being complete malicious, Barbra was very well spoken and had a big heart for her friends.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is. That's why you're going to homecoming tonight with me." Wally wanted to protest but Barbra shot him a look that said _if you disagree, I'll break your neck._ "Get dressed, throw on a dress shirt and tie. I'll be back here at seven." With that Barbra left the house, leaving Wally stunned, confused and a little scared. Before Wally got up he felt like someone was watching him.

"You can come out now Bart." Wally said. After a few seconds his cousin emerged from his hiding place. Wally grabbed the boy by his ear and dragged him to his room. "How much did you hear?" Wally asked as he pushed the younger kid on his bed.

"Enough. Who's Dick?"

Wally sighed as he began to rummage through his closet looking for a dress shirt he could wear. "Well if you heard everything Barbra said you should know already."

"Sounds like a guy you're into."

Hearing someone say it out loud was almost like a shock to his system. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. But I'm begging you to keep it to yourself."

Bart lay back on the bed, his arms tucked behind his head. "No big cus, I can relate. Why did you think I got brought home from school so early." Wally couldn't believe his ears. Was his little cousin, little hyper Bart coming out to him and telling him that's why he got kicked out of school?

"ADHD? Ha, they know how to handle that no problem. But guys who share a dorm room dating? No dice." Bart sounded sad, his voice filled with longing. "His name was Jaime Reyes. I don't even know how it happened but before I knew it we'd spend our nights kissing. We thought no one had a clue… but someone figured it out and told the school. They decided it would be best for us to leave the school and not to see each other again. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Wally took a seat next to his cousin. Even at such a young age the boy had already experienced as much heartache as Wally. "I guess what I'm trying to say is tell him how you really feel before its too late. You never know when you wont be able to again."

**XXX**

Barbra arrived in a long black dress, her hair pulled back in a tight bun, a small black mask on her face. "I decided to make it a masquerade." Wally dressed in a simple black dress shirt and silver tie, his hair spiked up. "Well, I will say you clean up nicely."

"You don't look so bad yourself." Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry decided they had to take pictures of this wonderful moment. As soon as they were done swooning over her the two of them, they left for the dance.

"Have you decided what you're going to say to him?"

Wally hadn't really come up with anything but after hearing his cousin's story, it was best just to be truthful. "I'm just going to tell him how I really feel."

"Well the way I see it, you'll get once chance. Zatanna's not going to leave his side for a second. But I'm going to do my best distracting her. Make it quick, make it sincere."

When they arrived at the school, the main foyer was filled with student dancing. Everyone was dressed up in their best. Barbra led the way the way through the dance floor until they found their friends. Dick was dressed with a nice fresh white dress shirt and blue tie that matched his eyes. Wally could have fainted just looking at him. Barbra gave him the signal they talked about. As soon as he got Zatanna's attention he was to grab Dick from the dance floor and take him somewhere private. They waited for the perfect time. When Dick headed for the refreshment table they made their move.

Dick had two glasses in his hands when Wally grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off. They entered one of the hallways where they would be alone. Dick struggled to be released from Wally's grip

"Let go of me." He pulled but Wally wasn't letting go. He pushed the younger boy against a set of lockers and kissed him as hard as he could. He put everything he had into it and Dick didn't resist. When they broke apart the two panted from lack of breath.

"I'm so sorry." Wally cooed as he sat forehead to forehead with the boy he cared about so much. "I should never have been such an ass to you. You messed up and I shouldn't have gotten mad. I'm a hot head, a dummy, and the biggest jerk in the world. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Me forgive you? I was never mad at you. I was hurt that you stopped talking to me. All I want is to be with you Wally. I'm the one who messed up." Wally kissed the shorter teen again. The kiss was just as amazing as the first one. "What made you change your mind?"

"Barbra is really scary. And my cousin taught me that I needed to say everything before its too late. So that's why I'm saying this now. Who knows if I'll be able to do it again? I love you Dick Grayson."

The look on Dick's face was a mix of shock and total bliss. "I love you too Wally West." This time when they kissed, it was more than it had ever been. It was a kiss that was completely truthful. Every emotion they felt poured out of them and into their lips. It was the greatest feeling in the world. To love someone and have them love you in return.

"What are you doing?" A confused voice called to them. When they broke apart from their passionate embrace Zatanna was standing there, tears running down her face. Before either of them could say anything she ran from the hall.

* * *

YES! I am so glad I got to write this chapter. I was going to break this up into two chapters but I decided I wanted it as one. Please REVIEW!


End file.
